A Question of Identity
by enigma939
Summary: Clark Kent and Alfred have a little discussion on 'true' identities. One shot. Set early in Superman and Batman's careers.


**A Question of Identity**

**A/N: **Just a little one-shot dealing with my take on the whole identity issue for Superman and Batman. Set sometime early in both their careers.

"Would you like some more tea, Mr. Kent?" Alfred Pennyworth asked the _Daily Planet _reporter who was absorbed in his thoughts.

"No, thank you, Alfred", Clark replied with a smile.

The two were at the Wayne Manor, in the study of its owner, Bruce Wayne, where Clark Kent had been waiting for the past one hour for the billionaire playboy and industrialist to return for their scheduled interview. Clark glanced at his watch; it was a little over half past nine. Any other reporter would have surmised that Mr. Wayne was caught up in a gruelling board meeting or at some night-club somewhere with the latest Hollywood sex queen. But Clark Kent was no ordinary reporter. And by virtue of this, he knew that Bruce Wayne was no ordinary billionaire.

He noticed Alfred was still standing politely at attention next to his armchair. At first, Clark was wondering why and then he noticed that Alfred seemed to want to ask him something, but was hesitating.

Clark cast an enquiring glance at the butler, coupled with a reassuring smile. Alfred finally, hesitatingly, asked his question. "Forgive me for being impertinent Mr. Kent...but Master Bruce has taken the liberty of informing me off your true identity and..."

Of course, Clark thought, smiling to himself. Bruce must no doubt have told Alfred who he really was. Alfred, he knew, was Bruce's closest confidant; had been for years. It also explained why the butler still stood there and why he was overly eager to serve, even beyond his usual English reserve-he was overawed at being in the presence of the great hero.

"Well Alfred", he replied casually to the butler, "That's quite alright. I know you're pretty used to keeping secrets", he added, gesturing towards the Grandfather Clock at the corner of the study.

"Sir, I just wished to say that I am a great admirer of your... efforts towards preserving the spirit of truth and justice in this bleak world of ours", Alfred said.

"Why thank you, Alfred. That's very kind of you", said Clark. "And please don't keep standing there...have a seat. Crime rates are pretty high in Gotham this time of the year...I doubt your employer is going to be here anytime soon".

Alfred sat down opposite the man who, like his employer, was actually two men. For a few moments, they sat in silence, and then...

"Mr. Kent, may I ask you a question?" Alfred asked.

"Certainly Alfred", Clark replied.

"Well", Alfred paused and then continued, "You are a great man, Mr. Kent. A man revered around the world, worshipped as a God even by some. A man who can change the course of history as easily as you can change the course of rivers. You are a Messiah, a symbol of hope to billions. And therefore, since Master Bruce informed me of your...alter ego...I have often wondered...doesn't a great and powerful man like yourself ever tire of maintaining the charade of a humble journalist?"

Clark sighed. No one had ever really asked him this question before, but then again, no one, save for his parents, knew that Metropolis' 'Man of Steel' even _had _another life beyond the cape. But it was a question he himself had often asked himself at the very beginning of his double life and he knew the answer to it, which he repeated to Alfred simply and plainly.

"Alfred. A few moments ago, you addressed me as 'Mr. Kent' and told me that you were aware of my 'true identity'. But the truth is that Clark Kent _is _my true identity. It's who I really am. Superman is just an invention, a symbol I present before the world. But I am not that symbol. Deep down inside, I'm just a kid from Kansas who travelled the world and made his way up in the big city".

He paused for a few moments to sip his tea and continued, "I may have been born in an alien world thousands of light-years away. The blood that flows through my veins may be the blood of a lost race of 'super-men'. But when my world was destroyed, it was a pair of human beings who found me, who raised me as one of their own, who _named _me, and made me what I am today. Just as the world made Superman what he is today. I have lived my entire life as Clark Kent, as a human being. My alien heritage was something I learnt from a couple of holograms when I was fifteen. Even after all these years, it's still almost as alien to me as it would be to any other person on this planet. I serve the world as Superman because my parent, my human parents, taught me to help people with my powers. An alien physiology has given me...advantages...which no ordinary person enjoys...but I'm not an alien".

"Does that answer my question, Alfred?" he asked.

Alfred indeed seemed a bit overawed by his impassioned response. He then commented, "Yes indeed it does, Mr. Kent". He paused for a few moments and added, "I was just reflecting upon a small irony, that's all"

"An irony?" Clark asked.

Alfred continued, cautiously, "As you said, sir, it is the blood of an alien people that flows through your veins. And yet, some would say, you are perhaps even _more _human than most of us".

"Oh come now, Alfred. I'm sure that's being a little too cynical. I really don't see too many people around me who aren't completely human", said Clark. "You employer for instance; he represents the very pinnacle of human achievement, in my opinion".

Alfred smiled a little sadly. "Ah, Mr. Kent. If only you knew...the blood of human beings, of generations of the great Wayne family...flows through Master Bruce's veins...and yet, as in your case, his blood does not represent who he is". He paused and continued, "Bruce Wayne, the 'Bruce Wayne' people read about in the papers and the so-called gossip magazines; who is seen in board meetings and night-clubs and polo fields; who sleeps in a luxurious bedroom in a house that is the very epitome of old money; does not in fact exist. He is an invention, a charade, an act he presents before the world".

"Master Bruce's childhood ended tragically at the age of eight. But in all those years of bitterness and guilt and hatred and rage, through all those growing pangs and desires of vengeance, he was still Bruce Wayne. Orphaned, emotionally scarred, but human. Even after he returned from abroad he was, as you say, at the very pinnacle of human achievement, but he was still, nonetheless, human".

"But on that fateful night in this very study, nearly two years ago now, everything changed. He saw a creature of the night, capable of inspiring fear in the hearts and minds of his opponents. And then he resolved to _become _that creature. Shape it into a symbol of justice. Of vengeance. He became what criminals now call 'the Batman'. The 'Batman' was at first as much as symbol to him as 'Superman' is to you. But the difference is that you have always strived to maintain your ties and your roots to a humanity which is not even yours, genetically speaking. 'Superman' always remained a symbol for you. But Master Bruce...for him, Batman ultimately ceased to be a symbol. The symbol became a persona of its own and subsumed its creator. Now Master Bruce is no longer a human being, except in genetic terms. He is the pinnacle of human achievement, but by virtue of being more than just a man, he has paradoxically also become less of one".

"And this", concluded Alfred, "is the small irony. You, not born a human being, are nevertheless more of a human being that Master Bruce who was born one"

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Clark slowly replied, "I never thought about it that way, you know. I always assumed it was just a mask. Just a 'spook act' to be used against the criminal and the corrupt. I never knew...that it really was him".

"Indeed, Mr. Kent...I never knew either, until it was too late", Alfred replied, with a hint of sadness. "But then again sir, we are not what we are born to be, but what we _choose _to be. And both you and Master Bruce have made your choices. And no matter who you'll really are beneath the business suits or the capes, you'll are still great men and great heroes in your own rights. Both of you'll save lives every day. The rest is just a mere question of identity".


End file.
